Stargate: Dark Frontier 2x09 Ringo Star
by Lone-ranger1
Summary: Atlantis is running low on building materials, but mining the needed resources might prove more detrimental to Atlantis's ethics than first thought. All the while, the tension in the city is reaching a breaking point, but from an unexpected source.
1. Chapter 1

**Stargate: Dark Frontier**

**Season 2**

**Episode 9 – Ringo Star**

_

* * *

_

_392 Days IHO_

_78 Days AOI_

**

* * *

**

For information on season 1, go to

http(COLON)/sg-darkfrontier(DOT)wikia(DOT)com/wiki/Stargate(COLON)_Dark_Frontier_Wiki

**Previously on Dark Frontier:** _With the crippling of Medai, the Travelers are short another ship. With Lucy in the Sky made of diamonds though, both Daedalus and Medai have a second chance at life in Hoag's Object.  
_

_But to get that second chance, it's going to take a lot more resources than Atlantis has. A trip to a strange and wonderful place in the galaxy will prove to be fruitful… but also ethically questionable._

_Meanwhile on Atlantis, deep seated tension begins to mount, and decisions made will bring repercussions on those who feel they're only doing what's right, but not what's best. _

_

* * *

_

**Samantha Carter: **Uhh..._wow._ I don't think I've ever seen something like this.

**Radek Zelenka: **When I was child, I used to dream of standing amongst the Stars themselves and being able to bask in creation.

**Ashima Nadice: **Every Traveler has felt like that at some point.

**Roland Mattrus: **We call it 'The Synchronicity'; A moment when you realize how small you are, but how much you can change everything around you. Cherish it, it only comes once.

**Radek Zelenka: **Once is enough, I can hold this feeling forever.

* * *

Sitting at the edge of her desk in the joint lab on Lucy, Sam watched as what was left of Medai was towed by _Navras_ and _Alenko_ into the opposite docking ring to Daedalus. Medai was little more than scrap metal now, an engine torn clean off, holes punched through and the majority of the hull exposed to space.

The crew had been evacuated as soon as they missed a communication check in and _Karyan_ went to check on things with _Navras_ and _Alenko_ as backup. Sam idly remembered one of the rail guns on _Medai_ exploding many months ago, seems the ship just had bad luck.

_Karyan_ immediately returned with the wounded crew – many suffering from exposure and other critical injuries. She'd gone down to Atlantis to lend her support, but she felt a distance – coldness from the people who used to be under her command. Drake had been the worst off, but was now resting comfortably in some biological healing soup Carson had been testing. Stem cells were a hot issue back on Earth, but it seemed here in Hoag's Object, controversial treatments were a thing long forgotten.

Sam looked down at the plans Radek had in store for Daedalus, and her own revisions to give it an extra boost. The ship looked so different, yet similar. The nanite foundries on Atlantis were hard at work, creating plates of flexible carbon nanotubes to line the ship with. Even most of the interior was getting replaced; the missile storage was being replaced with drone storage, something Sam never in her wildest dreams thought she'd be able to see on an Earth ship.

But Daedalus had changed severely over the last few days, the entire outer hull having been stripped away exposing the braces and joints that made up Daedalus' skeleton. It wasn't an Earth ship anymore. It was an _Atlantean_ Ship.

Sam couldn't bring herself to understand what it'd be like to be an endangered culture, but she understood loss. That's why she could go and see Larrin and give her consolation… but the Travelers as a whole? She just didn't know how to talk to them.

"Sam?"

Sam turned to the friendly voice at the door. "Radek." She smiled. "I was just making some last minute revisions, I've incorporated your new rail gun mounts onto more ergonomic positions, and it'll give us an easier time building a reloading system as well as a better field of fire."

Radek wheeled himself in, but stopped on the other side of the table. "Unfortunately, I came to ask if you could take over the entire science and maintenance department next week. Carson believes he has enough experience to attempt to repair my spinal column."

Sam raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Really?" She looked down at the plans; next week was going to be an intensive week with lots of work to do requiring manpower and materials as they were going to replace the primary support structure of the Daedalus. Not something to be taken lightly. "That's great, Radek! But I really don't think I'm the right choice this time." Sam moved over and sat down on the couch they'd brought in so she could be on the same level as Radek. "I could do it, I'm not denying that. But I have my own projects I've been working on and I think there's someone else who could use the experience."

Radek nodded almost pedantically, he grinned and turned to face Sam. "Ahh… I had a feeling you might say that. Do you think she's ready for such a responsibility?"

Sam nodded quickly. "She's been in the thick of it for almost a year Radek. She's been out in the field, here in the lab, and she's grown far beyond what I expected. She's ready."

Radek smiled, and then nodded softly. "I'll give her the good news, but there is one more issue."

"Oh?"

"Colonel Marks wanted to meet with us as soon as is convenient. I believe he is down on Atlantis."

Sam smiled, got up, and motioned to the table. "After I show you my modifications." Radek chuckled and the two scientists got to work.

* * *

Daniel leaned forward and rubbed his hands as he sat on his desk, John, Ronon, Roland and Nevas in front of him. The idea Ronon and John had presented him seemed well, but there were issues that needed to be resolved. "Are you sure that's a wise thing to do just now?"

Nevas snorted and drummed his fingers on the arm of his chair. "What's the problem? It'll help them, it'll help us. We all win in the end."

Roland shrugged and leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. "I got no problem with it; a bunch went through PT training…" Daniel noted how Roland's dialect had changed to reflect the Earth-style training he'd gone through. "… and I don't mind 'em watching my back."

Daniel nodded and clasped his hands in front of him diplomatically. "That's where the issue lies. Even though the Settlers may be physically capable, for the most part they do lack scientific and mechanical knowledge."

Ronon snorted in derision. "You shittin' me Jackson? Settlers are hard as hell, farming makes a man strong, the training just made em stronger."

John turned his head to Ronon and said. "I think that's what Jackson's saying, it'd be better to make 'em _smarter_ instead of just stronger." He groaned in distaste and shifted in his seat. "The ones that are stayin' on Atlantis are doing schooling. Classes going on four times a week and they _are_ learnin', but it's all high school stuff."

Roland raised an eyebrow. "High school?"

Daniel held in his snark and muttered. "It's a babysitting facility on Earth, but that's not important." He reached over his shoulder and pulled his tablet up. On it were Ronon's suggestions. "From what I've reviewed, we can at least get 10 teams ready right now. Not just combat, but full SG teams for recon missions. God knows we can never have too many backup garden worlds."

Nevas straightened in his seat. "Actually, I've had a lot of people asking me. Why are we staying on this planet if it's so dead? We _could_ move to a nicer world."

Daniel nodded in agreement. "Yes, we could, but a garden world might be one that the Olim can find, and we're quite far from the center of the galaxy which is where the Shade seem to come from. Until we can be reasonably be sure that we won't be attacked. We're going to be staying her and work on getting Atlantis completely self-sufficient." Daniel smiled cheekily. "Besides, I though you liked your new quarters on Lucy in the sky?"

John snorted, and hid his smile behind his fist. No one else in the room got the joke.

* * *

"Kevin…"

Marks turned from his standing position by the docking ring window and nodded curtly. "Colonel."

Sam smiled as she helped push Radek to be face to face with him. "Please Kevin; unless it's an emergency call me Sam."

Marks lost a bit of his smile and shook his head. "Nah, I can't do it. Just not something I'm comfortable with." He turned back to the window where Daedalus and Medai were surrounded by people with plasma welders. "We took a beating out there."

Sam sidled up beside him and looked at the damaged ships as well. "I heard you guys gave as good as you got."

"Lost people. Good people."

Sam sighed softly, and she put a hand on Kevin's shoulder. Kevin wasn't too comfortable with it but he knew Sam was a much more personally involved now. He figured it was just a side effect of the whole thing she had with John which Kevin still wasn't sure what to think about. "It never gets easier, losing people…You blame yourself and… and it never _should_ get easier."

Kevin breathed in deeply, he understood exactly. "I knew those people. They had families, children." Kevin grit his teeth for a moment and prayed. A moment later he squirmed out of Sam's grasp and turned to her and Radek. "That's not why I called you down. I just got a report from Ilias when I got in. He says we're running out of Trinium and other heavy metals."

Sam gave Kevin a puzzled look, but Radek nodded. "Yes, I was hoping to send portion of fleet out and mine but wanted your approval."

Kevin shook his head as he bowed it. "No. I won't split them up now. No more ships go out on their own and I don't think sending them out after what happened to Medai is smart right now." He sighed deeply. "That's where you guys come in. I was hoping to go back to the planet where the Seeder ship we fought went down and recover as much materials from there as we can. It's already refined so it would definitely be a boon to us to recover it."

Radek pulled a face and shook his head idly "It's quite possible the Olim have already gone there. The seeder ship likely contained advanced technology and they may have tried to recover it."

Sam nodded. "It's true, while it's nowhere near what Atlantis is capable of, the Olim would definitely want to study it."

"I don't think so." Marks ventured. "They've had it for ages, and they wasted it on us. I think they got what they wanted from that ship when they had our ZPMs, but they don't care about the ship itself."

Sam rubbed her chin and nodded. "You're right. At the very least it wouldn't hurt to take a look. We can dial in from the Stargate downstairs and send a probe."

Marks blinked a few times. "Uhh… _now?"_

Radek nodded. "Yes, _Lucy_ has been undergoing refurbishing by the Travelers and we've worked out a programming solution so that we can activate either Stargate on _Lucy_ or Atlantis itself."

Marks made an approving noise in his throat. "Nice. But I'd rather do it from Atlantis, got some stuff to get done down there anyway."

Sam nodded. "Either way."

* * *

Alicia sat with her hands in front of her face clasped, sitting in John's office was usually pleasant and he typically had goodies on his desk, but this felt a little more professional than usual. "Honestly? I don't like it." She looked up at John who sat and looked at her in mild surprise. "Don't get me wrong. The Settlers are good people for the most part. But I'm not sure I like the idea of people who aren't used to this sort of thing doing the jobs we were trained to do for years."

John grinned and Alicia knew a zinger was coming. "Says the woman who's becoming a regular in the infirmary. Drake said he musta caught some of your bad luck."

Alicia snorted and shook her head. "Great, 'bout time I got lucky." Seeing John's cheeky grin, she realized what she just said. "Oh _grow up!" _She grabbed a pen on the table and threw it at John; John deftly dodged out of the way and just chuckled. She had to laugh at the foot in mouth comment as well.

"I said nothing!" John held his hands up in defense. "Seriously though, Rafaela's going to be taking over the science wing for awhile while Radek goes in for surgery, so you need someone with technical capabilities. Drake's out for two weeks Carson says, so you'll need an extra gun too."

Alicia rubbed her cheek below her right eye in frustration. "I get that. But does it have to be a settler?" Before John could rebut, she explained. "Wait, listen. I'm not being racist or discriminatory against them. But come on, they don't _have_ the same experience with our technology or weapons or tactics. It'd take at least a few weeks to get them up to speed and…"

"Alicia." John interrupted his voice serious. "I get it. But you're going to need two people to back you and Rey up anyway. Ashima's fine for a techy since she's been through training but you still need someone who can handle a gun and'll take orders."

Alicia opened her eyes as she realized who fit the bill. "What about Aleron?"

John's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Ally? You serious?"

Alicia nodded. "He's a soldier, he knows the Olim, and we know he'll follow orders."

"And throw shoes at anyone in his way."

Groaning softly, Alicia pushed forward. "_Regardless…_ he fits the bill. I'd rather have him as my backup than a settler who's never been in combat."

John blinked several times, as if he just couldn't understand what was going on. "Sorry, didn't you nickname him 'prissy Cyclops'?"

Alicia looked to the side of the room for a moment, granted this was a temporary thing, but it did make sense. "Oh he still is, but we worked things out. Marks even recommended to Daniel to let Aleron go free. I'm doing the same."

"Leesh…" John started. "Are you sure? I can make it happen but…Is this really what you think is best?"

Alicia stared back at John. She'd noticed him become much more professional in the last day or so. He still joked around, but there was a clear feeling of command about him now. Almost as if he was still a part of Earth's military forces. "Yeah. I am."

John shifted his jaw around for a few moments, but then nodded. "Done."

* * *

Chuck quietly worked on his console, looking up the gate address for the Olim planet where they'd taken out the Seeder ship. "Alright… inputting…" He dialed the gate, the few people in the gate room below the control room where he, Sam, Radek and Marks watched. As was usual, he was in charge of gate operations – not that much happened nowadays that wasn't scheduled.

The gate spun around, Chuck still appreciated the awesomeness that was a spinning gate. He watched as the seventh chevron tried to engage, but then failed. "Oh for helter skelter."

"_Excuse me?"_ Marks muttered from behind, completely surprised by the odd phrase. "_Helter Skelter?_"

Chuck huffed in amusement, Marks obviously didn't know but it wasn't like he and Laura were telling everyone. "Trying to swear less, call it my new year's resolution, sir."

Sam chuckled softly and sighed. "The gate isn't working is it?"

"No, Ma'am. I'm not sure why."

Radek nodded his head. "Likely the destruction of the seeder ship has jammed the star gates shut. We will not be able to use the gate to go there."

Sam clicked her tongue. "Drat."

To her surprise, Chuck shrugged. "You guys are after resources right? Trinium, carbon, iron, that kinda stuff?"

Marks nodded. "Yeah, we wanted to salvage it for the materials to repair Medai and equipment as well as ammo." He narrowed his eyes to Chuck. "Why? You know something else?"

Chuck nodded nonchalantly. "Maybe not exactly the same, but a few weeks ago the Travelers sent a probe through the gate to what they thought was a planet, turns out it was an asteroid field but it had plenty of heavy metals and elements." He turned and brought up the galactic map on the screen. "Here…" He pointed to a flashing dot quite a distance away from the center of the galaxy and away from Atlantis or the Olim. "Rafaela tagged it for further research, but we haven't had much need to explore. Only reason I remember is 'cause I've never heard of a gate on an asteroid field before."

Sam turned to Marks and shrugged. "Sounds like it's worth a look."

Radek nodded vehemently. "If asteroid field is mineral rich and relatively calm, with Stargate intact we could begin mining operation quickly."

Marks looked to both scientists and after a moment nodded. "Sounds good, I'll tell the engineering crews."

* * *

"Teyla!"

Teyla turned from her closet at the tugging on her pants. Torren stood beside her pouting. "I wanna go garden!"

Teyla chuckled softly and picked up her son. "I want to go to the garden." She corrected.

Torren tried to wiggle out of Teyla's grasp but it was pointless. He started laughing as Teyla blew a raspberry into his belly. "Hahahahaha!"

The door to her and Daniel's quarters opened, and Daniel appeared looking tired. Teyla stopped playing with Torren for a moment and held her on her arm. "Daniel…Is everything okay?"

Daniel sighed and entered, the door closed behind him and he sat down contemplative. "Everything's _peachy. _The Settlers want to get involved with gate operations, not just a military force."

Teyla lost the smile on her face, and looked to Torren who was still fidgeting. "Go play with your toys for a bit; I'll take you to the garden when I finish talking with Daniel."

Torren made a disappointed noise, but when Teyla handed him to Daniel he quickly cheered up. "Fly me!"

Daniel chuckled as Torren climbed up onto his shoulders; he reached up and grabbed the child, spun him around in the air for a bit and then set him down. "I'll bring the soccer ball with us and we can play for a bit, okay partner?"

Torren became indifferent and gave Daniel's leg a quick hug before moving off. Teyla smiled at how Torren was sharper than he gave impression. Maybe Daniel was rubbing off on him, Teyla certainly hoped so.

She still missed Kanaan; it had been great to have someone who understood everything she did, someone she could trust to know how she was feeling. She'd never forgive Michael for what he'd done and despite not wanting to be a vengeful person, still quietly cursed Michael in whatever rotten grave he'd ended up in. Ronon had done her the favor of putting him there, but he'd never gone into detail. Teyla liked that, Ronon wasn't willing to burden others with just what horrors he was capable of.

In many ways that's what she felt about Daniel. The man didn't seem like a warrior or even a leader, but he'd proven time and again to be a man capable of getting others to follow, yet he didn't seem to recognize it himself. Teyla had grown closer to him at first simply out of friendship, and then when he helped her restore what was left of her people.

Teyla chuckled to herself at how silly she'd acted back then. Within a month of knowing Daniel they'd gotten to talking everyday, it was just so refreshing to be able to talk to someone who not only considered her a teammate, but someone who had knowledge and wisdom. Daniel trusted her opinion and she trusted his.

Now though, she got the distinct feeling they were going to have a disagreement. "What's wrong with the Settlers wanting to participate?"

Daniel shrugged. "Nothing really. And that's just it. I'm not worried about _them._" He turned to Teyla. "I'm worried about _us."_

"Us as in…?" Teyla ventured as she pulled out a light jacket to go with her tank top. It was a little chilly out in the evenings in the gardens and she made sure to pack something for Torren.

Daniel remained silent for a few moments, but then muttered. "Me… Sam… John…"

"You mean the Earthborn?" Teyla got right to the point; there was no sense in playing games. "You're afraid that the Earthborn will resist the settlers because they see them as…_primitive?"_

Daniel chuckled softly and rubbed his forehead. Teyla moved over and sat down next to him, putting an arm around his shoulder. Daniel said. "No… I _know _there's going to be problems… there already are."

Teyla rubbed Daniel's opposite shoulder. "How so?"

"Major Vega refused a settler on her team, even temporarily." He turned to face Teyla. His eyes confused. "She actually recommended Aleron."

Teyla remained quiet - _that_ was certainly a surprise.

Daniel chuckled again. "Yeah that was my reaction too." He took Teyla's hand in his own and whispered. "It's bad enough when the Travelers patronize the Settlers, but Earthborn? What the _hell?_ _We_ _know_ _better._"

Pulling Daniel up to his feet, Teyla turned him and smiled. "Perhaps this is something _you _are not suited to handling."

Daniel raised an eyebrow. He knew that smile Teyla had and nothing good could come of it. _"Uh oh. _what are you thinking Teyla?"

Teyla just smiled with a hint of deviousness.

* * *

**Remember to Subscribe to C2 Archive  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Please, I ain't no wigga, Im'ma old-school OG."_

Aleron raised his eyebrow upon hearing Dan's strange slurred mumbling in his hospital room. Reyna had dressed Dan's leg wound, and now had his foot in her hand. "No, you _fumer_, I said _wiggle_ your toes. I need to see how your tendons are healing."

Dan mumbled something and began to move. Aleron paid no heed to Reyna holding the somewhat hairy leg in her hand with only an opaque white blanket covering Dan's mid-section. "Is this a bad time?"

Reyna turned to Aleron and smiled. "Not unless he minds." She turned to Dan who had noticed Aleron. "Would you like him to leave?"

"Who? Daredevil? Nah, unless he wants some Greek Olim love or some shit, I don't do that shit _at all."_

Aleron raised an eyebrow in mild surprise. He looked over at Reyna who'd begun to blush under her small surgical mask, the smile evident. "I see…" Aleron whispered to Reyna. "What _is_ he talking about?"

Reyna let a small content sigh out and continued checking nerve pressure points on Dan's foot. "I have no idea." The cast around his thigh where he'd been stabbed was due for removal soon and she wanted to make sure the stem cell treatment had repaired any damaged tendons so he had full mobility. "Something wrong, Aleron?"

Aleron moved to the other side of the bed, he scratched an errant hair off his face and shook his head. "No, not really. Just came to give you the news."

"News?"

Aleron nodded. "Alicia will be telling you later, but Sheppard told me first. I'm going to be… _joining_ your team for the immediate future at Alicia's request."

Dan looked at Aleron and laughed in his painkiller infused state. "Leesh agreed? Faack… Sheppard musta stuck it up her bad."

Aleron shrugged, he wasn't exactly sure what Dan had meant and he just explained. "Actually, she asked for it." He turned to Reyna who looked equally confused. "Exactly how many drugs did you give him?"

Reyna shrugged and set Dan's foot down. She sighed and patted Dan's shin. "A lot." They both laughed, and Aleron watched Reyna take off her gloves and toss them in the recycling bin. Dan mumbled some more and Reyna replied. "You'll be _fine Dan, _just give it a few days and you'll be up and doing physio."

Dan muttered something incoherent, and turned away. Reyna looked at Aleron and shrugged. "You're not grossed out? He did get injured pretty badly."

Aleron shrugged back in reply. "Common injury for Olim. Even in death the Shade lash at us." He followed Reyna out the door, closing it quietly behind him leaving Dan some privacy. "I wanted to talk to you about this whole team business."

Reyna nodded and pursed her lips. "Can we talk over lunch? I haven't had anything since I woke up."

Aleron raised an eyebrow. "Of course, but don't you even want to know what I want to discuss specifically?"

"It doesn't matter. I just never like eating alone and I think we get along well enough that whatever issues you might have, we can resolve them."

Aleron smiled, the Earthers might have been unwilling to look past a few issues on occasion, but the Travelers were oddly receptive of him now. Maybe it was the raid that proved himself finally, but up until now he'd only had meals with the Earthers. "I'd like that."

* * *

"Doc, you sure you're up to this?" John asked as he helped Radek pull up the pants section of the Proteus Armor. "I mean… okay, I know you're just going on a Jumper, but still, you're about to go into surgery."

Radek grunted as he pulled up the bottom layer of the armor and tied it off. John noted that he didn't even seem offended which relieved him. "Yes Colonel, I understand the concern, I appreciate." Radek finally settled himself onto the bench, his arms rippled with muscle from overuse. "It's unneeded though. I know my limits and will not exceed them."

John got to his feet and dusted his hands in an instinctual gesture. "Just checking Doc, I mean…" John stopped for a second and leaned against the locker next to him. "You've changed. I dunno why but you're just…"

"Cooler?" Radek suggested with a smile.

John snorted and shrugged. "You could say that. No offense but…"

"I used to be…" Radek began "...Nerd?"

"You still are." John chuckled. "Just I don't think I've ever seen you this… _happy."_

Radek nodded and sighed. "Coming face to face with my own mortality, and then realizing how fragile it can be was a hard lesson." Radek motioned to John to hand him the shirt portion of the armor and he began to slip into it. "I never realize how much friendship could mean to me; ever since we lost Rodney, I've been very lonely since Pegasus; Mila has helped but... I cannot ask her to stay while she is so young and can see the universe"

John lost a bit of his smile, but nodded nonetheless. "Yeah, Milly's been busy with Daedalus." He sighed and bowed his head. "I think we all still miss Rodney."

"That we do." Radek summed up. "But lingering will not move us forward. So-"

"Radek?"

John turned to the female voice; it was Renata, one of Carson's head nurses. "Hey, didn't know this was a co-ed locker room."

Renata wrinkled her brow at the joke, clearly not getting it. "Huh?" She shook it off and motioned to Radek. "I've got your preliminary anti-rejection meds. Wanted to give them to you before you left."

Radek nodded and motioned "Come! You don't have to worry about door; I'm sure it will close on its own."

Renata chuckled at the odd joke, and John moved to the side to let Renata in. "So Doc, what's the prognosis?"

Renata came over and pulled at her small medical pouch, she hesitated in replying. Radek did in her stead. "It's alright Reny; He's just concerned for me."

John raised his eyebrows to the nickname; he'd never heard it before. Renata nodded and patted Radek on the shoulder as she spoke. "Realistically? Radek might get up to eighty percent of his mobility back. Some of the spinal fibers are very small and delicate though. Regrowing them might be difficult even at Lantean sensor levels."

John blinked twice, he had no clue what Renata was talking about but he nodded just so he didn't seem like an idiot. "Great. Well… better than nothing."

Radek chuckled and shook his head. "I have confidence in Carson and his staff of fully qualified and equally smart as they are beautiful nursing staff."

John was _really_ shocked now. Radek was _flirting_ and even more, he was doing so _effectively!_ "Uhh…" He looked at Renata who'd begun to blush, but didn't seem surprised. "What _exactly_ have you been giving him?"

Renata just giggled softly and gave Radek the injection.

* * *

Teyla effortlessly glided down the hallways and heard a loud authoritative voice from outside. "These new rounds have a little more punch to them, so you've got to watch for friendly fire at all times."

Teyla entered the raised platform of the course where the trainees were to pick their lead-out, Laura Cadman acting as quartermaster. She watched as each Traveler was assigned a weapon with a chalk number drawn on the side, and each given three clips for the course. Alicia Vega was handling the class, some eight Travelers who'd wanted to specialize in sharpshooting and urban conflict.

Alicia continued to explain the course to them; a shield had been erected around the course so any stray fire wouldn't accidentally cause unwanted damage. Teyla worried about how these people were becoming soldiers, cold blooded and ready to kill without compunction. She'd never become that in her time with the Expedition.

The Travelers finished arming up, and Alicia sent them down into the course to begin the training exercise. Teyla drifted over to where Alicia watched them from above and sidled up, the Major noticing Teyla finally. "Oh, hey, what brings you down here, ma'am?"

Teyla inwardly snorted. She'd been the leader of her people for years now and _never_ had they referred to her by that, "Please. Teyla will suffice." She watched as the first Traveler entered the course, his movements slow and careful, aiming at any movement. Alicia triggered the first half of the course and targets, both hostile looking and civilian, to move. The Traveler reacted and aimed from the hip, firing a burst at the nearest target which luckily was a hostile.

Alicia clicked her teeth. "They're still firing on instinct." She turned to Teyla. "In case you're wondering, I've had to do this plenty of times back on Earth. Always a different course so the practice felt real."

"I know of your peoples' military training." Teyla said. She was perhaps being a little forceful, but authority needed a place to rest on. "I've actually come down here to speak to you. Specifically about training."

Alicia didn't face Teyla, instead focusing on the course where the Traveler had hit a civilian and was cursing himself out for the error. "Forget it! Just keep going!" Lowering her voice, Alicia said. "Did John talk to you?"

_"Colonel_ Sheppard has said nothing to me." Teyla realized that Alicia was still an amateur leader, using blunt and direct tactics and strategies instead of seamless and unobtrusive skills. "I simply came down to see how the training goes."

Alicia hesistated for a few moments, but then replied. "It's going alright. The Travelers had their own style of training which wasn't too dissimilar to Earth tactics. They've had to get used to automatic weapons but it's going smoothly so far." She watched as the Travleer below finally made it all the way through the course. Of the twenty enemy targets, 18 were hit with three civilian casualties. They still needed practice, but it was better than nothing.

Teyla decided that in order to reach through to Alicia, she was going to have to prove herself first. "Do you mind if I give the course a try?"

Now Aliica turned to Teyla in surprise. "Uhh… of course not."

Teyla merely smiled.

* * *

"Alirght, so we have the Railgun mounts being designed over there, the Razor designs and production there, and I think Radek had something in mind for the Traveler Shuttles." Sam finished looking over the map of Lucy and smiled at Rafaela who still ooked nervous. "It might seem like a lot, but once you figure out who's leading what, you'll be more administrative than anything else." Sam smirked seeing Rafaela blush. The odd blue tone of the light on Lucy gave her a stark contrast. "Except for your own projects of course."

Rafaela fidgeted as she sat at the grand desk of the lab. Normally, Radek would be sitting here and administrating both Lucy _and_ Atlantis, it seemed so daunting now. "Umm… okay."

Sam could easily tell Rafaela was nervous beyond elief. She moved over and sat next to the desk to feel a little more 'cozy' about the situation. "Do you have any concerns?"

Rafaela flexed her shoulder around a bit, her arm still hurt from the shard that had impaled her, but in the end it had turned out to be a fleshy wound instead of something serious. She thanked Reyna for her timely medical attention. "Uh… I think the better question is – is there something I'm _not_ concerned about."

Sam laughed softly and shook her head. "You'll do fine Rafaela. You spent 2 years at Area 51 before coming here and you've already proven to me you can handle it."

"But what if.."

"=Then we help you." Sam interrupted. "This isn't a commando operation Rafaela. I'll be on Atlantis mostly from now on as I'm working on adapting some of our older Earth based technologies for use here, but you can always call me if you need a hand or even if you just want to have lunch." Sam idly played around with a little widget thing Radek had placed on his desk as adornment. "Or with one of the many Traveler engineers I've seen hanging around here."

To this, Rafaela snorted. "Oh _god_, is it _that_ obvious?"

Sam shrugged. "This isn't like it was back home, these people have _lived _like this for ten thousand years. Only makes sense for them to want to have families." Sam looked down at the desk where the little widget spun around and around. "I never really looked ahead when I decided to come here Rafaela, but it's true. We're so far from home we might never get back so…" Sam then shook her head as if warding off some evil spirit. "In any case, Today's just a test day. I've got to go get suited up to join Radek and the others for the trip."

As Sam got up to leave the lab, Rafaela called out. "Wait! Sam." Sam turned. "Is everything okay… with you?"

Sam paused for a moment, and then answered calmly. "Nothing I can't handle."

* * *

Alicia watched as Teyla shed her ornamental clothing and ended up in something La Sensa would _kill_ to have in their clothing lineup. She felt oddly jealous that Teyla could look so ferocious and hot at the same time – even after having a baby.

It was clear that Teyla had come down to prove something, That something was that the settlers weren't useless, but Alicia didn't think _that_ - Her feelings on the matter were difficult to express into words, but it was _not_ racism. She watched Teyla begin the course, the P90 with upgraded Naquadah based ammo fully locked and loaded.

The Naquadah bullets were in a word, badass. Alicia had no clue how they worked, but the tiny 5.7 rounds suddenly had enough power to take down concrete walls with ease. Rafaela had mentioned some shaped explosive mumbo jumbo, but all Alicia knew was that they cracked targets like eggs.

Teyla didn't seem that surprised either as she began the course and immediately went into a low and stealthy stance. Alicia recognized the typical Special Forces style Teyla used and wondered if John had taught her that. Teyla snapped to the side, almost sensing the movement of the first hostile target without sight. _"Nice."_

Teyla quickly put the holographic targets down with short accurate bursts. Alicia had mentally made a note that she didn't waste ammo, preferring to do things with accuracy rather than spraying. The Travelers still sprayed, and they burned through their ammo in short whiles. Alicia had to admit she liked Teyla's style; it was similar to her own.

Teyla moved through the course like a ghost, slinking in and out of places the Travelers hadn't even considered. The civilian targets might as well have not even been there. Teyla completely ignored them and went only for the holographic Olim and Shade targets, Alicia had even tossed a few Wraith in just for good measure.

The course was over sooner than Alicia expected, close to her own numbers. She wasn't _too _surprised that Teyla was good at it. John had regaled her with stories of their missions before the Asuran massacre.

If Teyla was out to prove a point, she wasn't doing a very good job.

* * *

"You think she can handle it?"

Sam turned at the exit to the lab, Larrin waiting for her. "Oh, Hey Larrin."

Larrin nodded instinctively and moved into line with Sam as they walked forward. "You think she can handle it?"

"Who? Rafaela?" Sam furrowed her brow. "Of course. She's had plenty of experience in science and engineering and I trust her to keep these places going."

"That's not what I asked."

Sam could see Larrin wasn't in the mood for small talk. "You're going to have to be more specific."

The two women glided through the hallways of the Ancient Space Station, it was oddly empty despite the near thousand people living on it. Sam felt oddly nostalgic with this place. It had a feeling of ancestry to it – even though she didn't think she had _any_ ancient in her. "Can she work with my people? She's not going to freak out or treat them like dirt?"

Sam raised her eyebrows and stopped. "What?" Sam turned to Larrin with a disbelieving face. "Are you serious?"

"She's been working with _you_ since that thing with Sylek." Larrin rebutted.

Sam understood now. "Well then no. Rafaela's more than understanding and she's been _working_ with your people ever since. She's actually been out in the field with your people more often than I have."

Larrin pulled a face. "Yeah, with your Earth team."

"Earth team?"

Larrin nodded. "Everyone knows Vega's team is the favorite. Only Earthers and Earth wannabes."

Now Sam was offended and she wasn't going to take it. "Now wait just a second. That's complete bullshit!" Sam felt her throat choke at the profanity. She wasn't a vulgar woman but the accusation set something off in her. "We've only got eleven people here, Larrin. Are you going to blame us if we want to stick together?"

Larrin shook her head. "Not me, but I'm involved. People are asking me why I'm taking orders from Marks when _I'm_ a captain." Larrin narrowed her eyes. "I tell them because he knows more than I do, but Marks is special. What does Vega know that Roland or any of my security heads doesn't?"

Sam sighed and shook her head while massaging her temple. "This isn't the time, Larrin. We _need_ to talk about this but not here. We can meet up after the scouting mission."

"Fine." Larrin muttered as she turned and walked back the way they'd come.

Sam grit her teeth and fisted her hands. There was something bad coming and she just couldn't figure out what it was.

* * *

Roland cracked his knuckles by forming a fist and leaned forward. He _loved_ flying Jumpers ever since getting the gene therapy and this was likely going to be a fun day. "Everyone ready? No one needs to vent a wraith?"

Behind him in the jumper, Radek furrowed his brow as did Carter who sat next to him. "Vent a wraith?"

Sam winced and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I think he means go to the bathroom."

Behind Sam, Ashima giggled. "Bath? Wow. Waste of water if you ask me."

Roland just shook his head in amusement. "I'll take that as a no."

Without any hesitation, Roland moved the Jumper up and away from the docking area. He brought it down the tubular ceiling and faced the dialed Stargate, the purple lights of the chevrons bathing the room. "This is Roland to Operations, we're ready to depart."

Chuck's voice came through cheerfully. _"Vunderful! Bring me back souvenir!"_

Roland heard Sam snort and saw her shake her head idly as she replied. "I'd say something Chuck, but I know you'd just give me that puppy dog look."

_"Hey! That look got me through college!"_

Sam rolled her eyes and motioned to Roland. "Just go. Anymore and I'll have to hurt him."

Roland smirked and pushed forward. The Jumper reached the event horizon and crossed the distance in mere seconds, he felt the automatic polarization of the screen change as they entered a dark void.

Immediately he had to turn away, a large rock in space drifting dangerously close to them, but as he slowed the jumper to a stop, the vista became clear. Ashima gasped. "Oh ascended ancestors…"

Ahead of the Jumper was what looked to be a massive asteroid field, but the rocks were tinged with red from the small star they orbited. A haze permeated the gaps between the rocks giving a slight feel of being underwater. Beside Roland, Sam gasped. "Uhh..._wow._ I don't think I've ever seen something like this."

From behind Roland, Radek murmured in awe at the beautiful sight.** "**When I was child, I used to dream of standing amongst the Stars themselves and being able to bask in creation."

Ashima made a soft contented sound; Roland could tell that Radek had melted her heart with his poetic skill. **"**Every Traveler has felt like that at some point."

Roland nodded seeing Sam turn her head to the phrase. "We call it 'The Synchronicity'; A moment when you realize how small you are, but how much you can change everything around you." Roland then turned to Radek and smiled. "Cherish it, it only comes once."

Ahead of them two rocks smashed into each other and began a strange ballet of silent destruction. Radek took a deep breath and said.** "**Once is enough, I can hold this feeling forever."

* * *

**Remember to Subscribe to C2 Archive**


	3. Chapter 3

Ronon entered the lab hesitantly, not that he was afraid, no no, rather, he was _concerned_ that someone may have left an experiment running and he was about to walk into something that would turn him into a solid brick. "Hello?"

From deeper inside, Ronon heard a familiar voice. "Hello?" Rafaela popped her head out from under the grand desk in the far back of the room. "Ronon!" She did a double take and then smiled. "Umm um yes! Come on in!"

Ronon smirked. He'd known Rafaela ever since Pegasus, but only as an acquaintance. He idly remembered their first encounter along with McKay and chuckled at the ludicrous situation. "Hey." He moved in, paying no heed to the messy consoles and paper strewn about. It looked as though a tropical storm had moved in. "Busy?"

Rafaela quickly sat down on her chair which was a bit too tall for her. Even sitting she was on the same eye level as Ronon. "No no! Please, come in."

Despite being amused, Ronon needed efficiency. "Relax Doc; I don't bite unless you ask me to."

Rafaela blushed and covered her mouth to disguise her laughter. Ronon slid in and sat down across from her. "_Oh god._"Rafaela finally composed herself and asked. "So what brings you to my dungeon of pain and electronics?"

"Pain?"

Rafaela shrugged. "Pain? Suffering? I'm _dying_ here from all the team requests for their projects?"

"Hmm..." Ronon growled softly, showing his dissatisfaction. "If they're being a problem…."

"-No no!" Rafaela reached forward and took Ronon's wrist holding him down. Ronon held his shock but still, he'd _never_ seen Rafaela act so boldly. "I can handle it. I'm just a little overwhelmed is all. It'll pass." She smiled and then let go, Ronon watched her settle back on the chair and force herself to relax. 'So what can I do for you Ronon?"

Ronon shrugged and explained. "VR training. I need to set up some new courses."

Rafaela nodded idly. "Ahh... okay well, I'm a little busy now, but maybe we could talk about it over dinner?" Ronon raised his eyebrows in mild surprise. Rafaela was in a state of pure concentration. He could almost _hear_ her sweating at the strain of staying calm. "We might even be able to work it out tonight once I'm done here."

Ronon blinked a few times, and then said. "Uhh… okay. Are you asking me…"

"Yes." Rafaela spat out. The tinge of red on her skin had become puce, Ronon saw she was a nervous wreck, but through sheer willpower was holding it together. "Yes I'm asking you on a date." Finally she snapped, and she snorted at her own words covering her face in shock. "_Oh god…_I-"

"Really?" Ronon was confused, he'd come in looking for assistance, not a date. How'd things get here so _fast?_ "Like… a _date_ date?"

Rafaela took several deep calming breaths, and then said. "Yes… I uhh… I was going to ask you later this week… but since you're here now and well…" She smiled nervously and then added. "You can say no. I'll understand. In fact I can really understand especially since…"

"Hey." Ronon didn't want to hear the end of that sentence and interrupted. "I don't _have_ to say no, do I?"

Rafaela's nervous smile turned to something genuine; Ronon wondered exactly where this new Rafaela had come from.'

* * *

Alicia didn't understand why Teyla was suddenly so interested – well she did, but she didn't understand how showing her combat skills would suddenly change her opinion. "Very nice, these _fumers_ could learn a thing or two from you."

Teyla looked to the Travelers who shifted uncomfortably at the name. She raised an eyebrow to Alicia who double checked Teyla's weapon and handed it back to Laura who idly put it away while reading one of the few left over Earth Magazines. "Fumer?"

Alicia snorted and nodded. "Traveler word. Means spaced out, someone who's been sniffing too many fumes as in… "She turned to the Travelers and spoke louder. "-incoherent, bumbling, maybe even foolish!" She then smiled sweetly to them. "That doesn't mean you're not improving though. Go get something to eat and we'll meet back here tomorrow. Captain Cadman will be handling your class and believe me, she's a bigger bitch than I am."

Teyla narrowed her eyes at the strange military camaraderie, but Laura simply shrugged and muttered as she turned the page to her magazine. "Just because it's true doesn't mean you should announce it to the entire world." She smirked softly and winked to Alicia. Alicia smiled knowing that Laura was just making the Travelers even more concerned about improving.

Turning back to Teyla, Alicia lowered her voice as the Travelers left the range. "I'm guessing you wanted to talk as well?"

"You assume correctly, however I'm in – what you Earthborn would call – 'the zone'." Teyla smiled and motioned to the door. "John has told me that you've been practicing Banto Rod fighting. I would love to see your skills with it."

Alicia caught the intonation. Again she was being pushed aside simply because of her origins. It was amazing how even the most serene people could inadvertently offend, or take offence. "If you'd like, I'll have to get changed, Meet you in the sparring gym in 20 minutes?"

"I shall see you there."

* * *

Daniel watched as Sam came in and without even a greeting, sat down across from him in the mess hall where he ate quietly while reading up on some of the Settlers' transcribed village histories. She looked content, and oddly fulfilled. "I take it the scouting mission went well?"

Sam smiled and nodded, then stole something akin to a French fry from his plate. "You could say that. It's _loaded,_ Daniel." Sam leaned forward and rapidly spoke. Daniel couldn't help but be reminded of the dozens of times Sam saw a new technology back in the Milky Way. "We did some intensive scans, and it looks like it used to be a habitable planet. But a few thousand years ago, it was hit by some kind of stellar object."

Daniel played with his food on his plate. While fascinating, he was more curious in how the Kregati and the Taygoth had joined after a Wraith Culling and became the Krogoth. "Asteroid?"

Sam shook her head. "Technically a meteor, but it's the same difference. It must have been _huge_. Even bigger than the one that wiped out the dinosaurs."

"I thought we disproved that." Daniel added – Sam was being surprisingly excited and he wanted to see her solve problems just like she used to. "I mean… Ancients and all."

"There's no evidence that a stellar event _didn't_ happen sixty-five million years ago." Sam narrowed her eyes and took another item off Daniel's plate, this time a triangular shaped tomato like vegetable. "And don't change the subject. I hate when you do that."

Daniel just smiled. Sam was back.

* * *

Teyla could see the look of confidence on Alicia's face as she stepped out of the locker room. She'd changed to what John called 'workout' clothing. Teyla couldn't help but think it was some kind of subconscious mating ritual for the EarthBorn as Alicia had eschewed full body coverings for a sports bra and short shorts. "Comfortable?"

Alicia nodded and moved over to the weapons rack. There were all sorts of melee weapons that people would train with from blunted swords to full quarter staffs. "Quite."

Teyla caught the pair of sticks Alicia tossed to her. She noted the confrontational way Alicia moved and acted. Maybe she knew she was doing it, but it was possibly subconscious. Teyla wouldn't make a conclusion based on this alone. "Have you had much practice at this?"

Alicia got into the ready position and nodded. "Great exercise."

Teyla mimicked the same stance. Alicia was an unknown opponent and she needed to gauge her before she could plan an attack.

Alicia didn't disappoint as she lunged out and feinted, trying to tap Teyla on the shoulder. Teyla swiftly reacted and spun down and around, teasing Alicia's stomach with a very light graze. Alicia jumped back and defended on instinct. Teyla smiled knowing that she'd shown that Alicia wasn't the best at everything. "Too strong an offence leaves you exposed. John does the same at times."

Alicia narrowed her eyes and circled Teyla. She spun her rods around her wrists and held them backwards now, something Teyla wasn't expecting. "I know."

Alicia again attacked, but this time with much more care and defense of her body. Teyla found herself pushed back by the ferocity, but still no hits connected as Teyla blocked them with ease.

Teyla feinted a retreat, but then dove to the ground and rolled. Alicia followed as best she could but suddenly cried out as Teyla smacked her knuckles just hard enough to get her to release the stick. It flew out and bounced around the wall before coming to a rest next to the locker room door. "You know, John learned from me and Ronon how to fight. Perhaps I should take some time out to train you."

Alicia winced and bit back the pain; she defended with her other rod and muttered. "I know what you're doing."

"Oh?"

Alicia continued to circle, not caring that Teyla was twice as armed. "It's _not_ racism. I have _nothing_ against your people."

Teyla narrowed her eyes, and then tossed one Banto rod aside as well. Now they were evenly matched again. "Your actions would imply differently."

Alicia growled and attacked, but held back enough to defend against Teyla's counter attack. Teyla noted that Alicia was remaining in control despite the now tense argument. She never would have expected that from the woman from what she'd heard. "I _know_ racism." Alicia continued to circle, keeping well out of reach of Teyla's attacks but able to jump in and throw her own. "My world is _full _of racists. I grew _up _around it and _hate _it."

Teyla decided to get more to the heart of the matter. "Then why refuse a settler on your team?" She lashed out, forcing Alicia back towards the wall. Alicia kicked off the wall and rolled, narrowly dodging Teyla's counter. "I am _not_ accusing you. I simply want to know why."

Alicia rolled to her feet, a thin layer of dust now stuck to her sweaty body where she'd hit the ground. "Because I don't _know_ your people!" Alicia was sweating hard now, Teyla was still quite comfortable. Alicia's constant motion and defensive strategy were wearing her down. Teyla knew that Alicia was saying much more with that than she was with her words. "I don't doubt you, I know they're capable, but they don't know the training we do and we need to be able to work _together._ Not just with each other." Alicia grit her teeth. "I thought you'd know, you were part of John's team for long enough."

Teyla tightened her grip on the Banto rod and struck out. Alicia tried to defend but against a determined Teyla, she stood no chance. Teyla quickly smacked her Banto rod and spun it to disarm Alicia, she then spun around and low, sweeping Alicia's legs out from under her and throwing her to the mat covered floor. Teyla rolled and then brought her Banto Rod to inches above Alicia's face.

The Major groaned in pain, but Teyla simple remained calm. "You say you don't know my people. But whose fault is that?" With that, Teyla dropped the rod next to Alicia and gracefully walked away and out of the sparring room.

* * *

"Given level of mineral and resources in the field, mining operation will require significant EVA duties." Radek explained to the council who'd convened to discuss the findings of the scouting team.

The Settler sub-committee leader – Alrich – spoke up. "Pardon, EVA? Is that when one is exposed to outer space?"

Radek smiled softly, the settlers loved expressive what they'd learned in the last few months. "Indeed it is. Although we wear a suit to prevent death." A few of the traveler captains smiled, but Radek held a finger up. "I believe it would be excellent experience for your people to be heavily involved in this. I have plan to extract resources with minimal effort, but will require demolition teams."

Ahead of him, Daniel raised his eyebrows. "Demolitions? I thought you could use the modified Asgard Beams to take it right out of the rock without invasive measures."

Sam raised her voice; Radek could tell she wanted to dumb the information down. "It's a little more complicated than that. The Asgard Mining beams can only penetrate a few meters into the target to get accurate resolution to only take what we want. Most of these asteroids are coated in thousands of years of debris and space particulate. Think of them like eggs and we have to crack them open to get to the yellow inside."

Everyone nodded as it was a perfectly common thing for them to know. Sam inwardly smiled. Larrin had it wrong; she got along spectacularly with these people. Daniel nodded and got up. "Well then, really I don't have anything to do here. Nevas?" he turned and faced the older Traveler who'd since grown a goatee. He stroked it absentmindedly. "I think you and Marks would be the best to coordinate this. I have to meet with my class on Ancient Studies."

Radek smirked knowing that many of those students were only interested in Daniel because they'd found out that he was formerly ascended. If only they knew about Rodney… "Very well. I believe Colonel Marks is on Lucy and we can begin operations on _Strawberry Field_ soon."

Sam screwed her face in confusion. "Sorry, Strawberry Field?"

Radek nodded. "Rocks were red and cone shaped. Pitted with impacts as well."

Sam finally got it and chuckled. "Oh ha-ha, Nice."

* * *

Laura could already feel the little bastard inside her, growing, training in jujitsu by genetic memory just to kick her ass from the inside. She swore that when the kicking started she'd put Chuck's face to her belly and let him know what it felt like.

The class in front of her wasn't aware of this though, and she continued to explain. "P90 is Personal Defense Weapon, pretty much anyone can learn to use it well since it's so small and easy to handle." She put the P90 back into its case and pulled out a modified FN-SCAR. "This… is the SCAR. You've seen us using them. They are not toys and they are _definitely _not P90s." She cocked the chamber hard, ejecting a casing with a bullet from the side. She deftly caught it in the same hand and showed the orange tipped bullet to the crowd of eight Travelers. "This is a Naquadah explosive round. It's got a primer on both ends, one to send the bullet flying, the other to detonate the naquadah in the warhead. It's lined with Carbon steel to direct the blast forward."

The Travelers continued to listen, Laura continued to teach. Unlike what Alicia had said the previous day, she actually didn't like being a bitch all the time. Just some of the time, to a very select few.

As the class ended, she saw one of the people she didn't like being a bitch to at the door, leaning on the jamb. Laura dismissed the class and watched as each traveler left the room – each nodding to their appointed leader. "Well don't just stand there Larrin, I'm not getting up."

Larrin snorted softly, Laura hadn't had any time to talk to Larrin like this what with handling all the administrative affairs such as housing, the market, and even inventory of whatever was reported. It took up most of her day and she was at wits end. Larrin came closer and sat on the desk ahead of Laura. "You busy?"

Laura rolled her eyes. "Always, but we haven't talked in awhile. What's up?"

Larrin shrugged. "Feel like eatin'?"

"Always." Laura raised an eyebrow. "Now?" Larrin nodded. Laura noticed that she seemed… not desperate, but definitely needy. It wouldn't be right to say no."Uhh sure, I was going to have dinner later tonight but these guys drained me."

Together, the pair got up and walked away.

* * *

Marks raised his eyebrows at the sight before him as he entered the lab on Atlantis where Chuck told him he could find Radek. Radek was surrounded by women! Sam, Mila, Rafaela, and even one of the nursing staff, what was her name? Rena…. Reme… Re-something. "Uhh… Am I interrupting something?"

Radek shook his head as he prepared himself for something, what Marks didn't know. "Not at all, they just came to wish luck in my upcoming surgery."

Marks furrowed his brow. "Surgery?"

Sam nodded and patted Radek on the shoulder. "Yes, Kevin, Carson worked out a possible solution to Radek's injury." She turned with a smile to him. "And we're all very grateful for it."

Radek almost seemed _smug._ Marks didn't know what to believe. "Uhh great! I came down here to talk about the mining though."Marks quickly added. "Not that I'm not glad you're going to get better."

Radek chuckled and nodded. "Is quite alright, Colonel, Priorities are priorities. He motioned to the side, and Rafaela went to grab a data crystal. "I have worked design to put Asgard Mining Beam emitter into back of Jumper. Plan is to use beam to refine materials into solid blocks, and use Stargate On _Lucy_ to eject solid blocks into orbit for long term storage."

Marks raised an eyebrow. "Orbit? Won't they fall to the planet?"

Sam smiled smarmily. "Not if they're tethered to the station. We don't have the storage capability to maintain the levels of stock we'll need here or on Atlantis, and it'll add to our inventory management." Sam shrugged. "Easier just to tie it off and let it swing around."

Marks snorted in mirth. Sometimes the easy way _was_ the way to go.

* * *

Larrin watched as Laura scarfed down the strange 'burrito' thing John had the cooks make. Fresh beans _definitely _had their disadvantages though, and Larrin didn't envy Laura the night. "Did you even _have_ lunch?"

Laura nodded and chewed as she spoke. "_Yah, dat chiken shing."_

Larrin chuckled softly and stirred her drink. The wine had been made by the settlers and she was surprised when Laura didn't take any. "How've the classes been going?"

Laura swallowed, held up a hand and pulled a face. Moments later she emitted a loud and hearty belch that shook everything around her. People three tables down popped their heads up and gawked, to which Laura just pumped her fist in the air. "Hooah!" She laughed and then shook her head to Larrin's bemused look. "Pretty good actually. A lot of your people are quick learners and we definitely need people with skills to keep this place running smoothly."

"No problems? No one complaining or pulling the 'race card' out on you?"

"_What!"_Laura choked on her fruit juice. Shocked at the implication, "No! Of course not!" Laura cleared her throat and waved off attempts by those around to help her. She composed herself and looked at Larrin across the table. "Why? Has someone said anything about me?" Before Larrin could reply, Laura added. "If it's that Presjan dude, he can suck it; nobody disses my corps and gets away with it."

Larrin shook her head. "No, it's not that. But I've been hearing from some people how the Earthborn are… well, in a word, rude."

Laura glared at Larrin. "Do I _look_ like I'd be rude to someone who didn't ask for it?" Larrin raised and eyebrow in amusement. "Okay! Maybe the recruits, but I never do anything like that to your regular people." Laura took another sip of her juice. "In fact I hardly ever get to talk to them. Usually I'm too busy with gate operations or inventory or whatever."

Larrin nodded idly, she'd gotten the answer she wanted and now it was time to find out something else that was bugging her. "That's fine; I'm meeting up with Sam later so I just wanted to be sure." She poked at her food, wondering where Laura found the appetite. "You're not gonna try the wine?"

Laura shook her head. "Can't."

"Oh? Allergic?" Laura bit the insides of her lips, and looked away as she shook her head. Larrin leaned forward. "Don't like it?"

"Don't know."

Larrin racked her mind. "Don't know? Well then why wouldn't you…?" Seeing Laura's blush, and the way everything about how Laura was acting suddenly fit in. "Oh _ascended ancestors_… You're…" Larrin motioned down to Laura's mid-section with her chin.

Laura simply nodded. Everyone was going to find out eventually anyway. Might as well come from her. "Yeah… My choice." Laura smiled and sighed. "Well... mostly."

* * *

**Remember to Subscribe to C2 Archive**

**A/N: **Many are asking questions about the actual theme of this episode, it will become clear in the final chapter. **  
**


	4. Chapter 4

"So what are we gonna call em?" Daniel turned from his standing position in front of the LCD display in his office with the forty or so names of qualified applicants to their recon team program. Ronon stood on the other side, every name memorized as well as skills.

John was seating behind across from the desk and muttered. "Atlantis Recon?"

Ronon snorted. "They're not the same as we were."

Daniel tapped his chin, curious as to how to proceed. "It does fit though, I mean, we may not be using all of Earth's military protocols but I think since we've already given them honorary ranks it's only fair we call it similar.

John smirked. "How about EST?"

Daniel raised an eyebrow. "Eastern Standard Time?"

"Earth Settler Traveler." John corrected. "You wanna represent everyone, right?"

"Why Settlers second?"

John shrugged, "Well you were telling me that Vega not taking one on her team was gonna hurt relations. One of em's gotta come first."

Ronon narrowed his eyes dangerously to John. "Why Earth first? There's only eleven of you on the city."

Daniel muttered. "_Twelve soon…"_

John raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Excuse me?"

"Nothing!" Daniel quickly pushed it aside and continued. "Maybe we should leave Earth out. Those teams are primarily Travelers anyway."

Ronon growled and cracked his knuckles by forming a fist. "So? Settlers on it too."

Daniel smiled snarkily. "Only thirteen." He sighed, and sat down at his desk where he flicked a little miniature swing set Teyla had built for Torren. Daniel had used it as adornment for his desk. It helped to alleviate the stress to see it swing back and forth, back and forth…back and forth...

"So Atlantis Recon it is?" John asked, he scratched his stubble, picking at a small scab from shaving with a less than razor sharp blade that morning. "It's the only safe thing."

Daniel sighed. "I guess… we still need to divide up the teams though." he looked to Ronon. "What kind of skills are we looking at? I wanted a technical person on every team."

Ronon nodded and brought up the roster on the touch screen behind him. "Most of the Travelers are techs, or least they say they are." He separated out the names by classified skill set and pointed out several names. "Most actually cross trained. This Presjan dude, started out as a tech, failed Drake's Marine thingy, He's hard now. He's tech _and_ combat."

John nodded in agreement. "Yeah, actually Rey came to see me about him awhile back. One of the reasons we pulled Drake off training is Presjan and a few others started acting like Drake." John leaned forward and quieted just out of instinct. "Talking back, attitude, too much time in the gym." John sighed and rubbed his temple. "Drake's tough, no doubt about that. But he's no leader. Too rough and some of his trainees actually hate him."

Daniel nodded and patted his fingers on the desk over and over. "Not that I really know him that well, but he seems…" Daniel winced. "_…Unprofessional."_

"Says so on his CSV too." John added. "He only got sent here 'cause no one else wanted to come. I honestly think he was running from Earth since he never says he misses it." John turned his face away. "I can relate, but not like that."

The three men were silent for a moment, but Ronon broke it with. "Enough about Drake, Alrich still wants some Settler led teams. Gotta figure it out."

Daniel blew a quick sharp sigh and nodded. "Right,"

* * *

Kevin had just been mesmerized by the view of the Stargate tethered outside of _Lucy_, a team of Travelers and Settlers in EVA suits receiving the solid chunks of super dense carbon, trinium, naquadah and even mineral ions to help with the hydroponic gardens on Atlantis.

He'd just been broken out of that trance though as he felt something tug on his leg. Kevin looked down in surprise to see a little brown face smiling up at him. "Hi!"

Kevin blinked twice. It was Torren and he was using Marks' leg to help him stand. Caught off guard, Kevin said the only thing that came to mind. "Hi."

"_Choo_ _Doing_?"

It took Kevin a second to figure out what was asked. "Uhh… just watching. Making sure everything's okay with the mining operation." He found himself snorting, where the hell was Teyla? "You don't understand me do you?"

Torren babbled and tugged on Kevin's traveler robe again. "I wanna see!"

_That_ Kevin understood. Teyla was probably worried sick if Torren had stumbled away from her, so he figured he'd at least keep the kid company. "Uhh... okay."

Awkwardly, Kevin reached down and took Torren from under his armpits. The child giggled as the cotton shirt he wore tickled him, and he wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck. Kevin shifted around, trying to remember all those times when he was younger and there was a kid around. Then he remembered that that'd _never _happened as he was the youngest in the family of 3 sisters, all childless before he joined the Air Force.

Kevin was confused. Did Torren even know who he was? He knew Teyla was friendly with _everyone_, but could Torren have somehow picked that up?"

Torren cheered as he watched another block of solid carbon fly out the stargate's event horizon and be caught by the team awaiting it. Kevin couldn't help but chuckle at how easily amused the kid was.

It was only about three minutes later that Kevin heard a shrill female voice. "There you are! I should have you on a leash!"

Teyla moved towards Kevin with a smile. Torren cheered again as he saw his mom. "Teyla!"

Kevin raised an eyebrow, Teyla didn't seem mad at _him_ and that's all that counted. As she approached, he said. "He calls you by your first name?"

Teyla plucked Torren out of Kevin's arms, quickly bouncing Torren around on her shoulder. "Yes, all Athosians use our given names from childhood." She sighed, a wave of relaxation wafting from her. "Thank you Kevin, I was speaking with some of the inventory teams about what we are going to use this material for, and Torren slipped away from me." She held the child in front of her accusingly. "You just _cannot_ stay still can you?"

Kevin chuckled, and shrugged. "Little guy walked up to me and wanted a look-see." He motioned to the window where the gate finally deactivated, the next shipment due in half an hour. "Kinda surprised. I don't think he's ever seen me before."

Teyla patted Torren on the back, soothing the babbling child. "He has done the same to many others. I think seeing Daniel and I speaking to so many, he simply assumes it's normal."

"I can't imagine what that must be like." Kevin smiled ruefully, wondering now things that he'd really never considered. "Never really thought about kids at any time really."

Teyla cocked her head to the side, both nuzzling Torren and looking profoundly at Kevin. "You and Katana never discussed it?"

If it had been anyone else except maybe Colonel Carter, Kevin would have walked away, but Teyla asked it with such sincerity and genuine curiosity about _him, _Kevin just sighed and looked out to the void. "No… but…" He didn't finish. It was just another reason Carson had prescribed him sleeping pills, another reason a nightcap helped as well.

Teyla didn't ask anything else, and merely watched as the teams outside now began to attach their tethers to the chunks of material.

* * *

"Okay… so that's a Settler for every team but Roland's."

Ronon nodded and growled softly. "Roland's my top team. Picked to make sure they ever fight Olim, they win."

John pulled a slice of pineapple from the little tray Chuck had brought them, normally he'd think Chuck wss just brownnosing, but then again, he _had_ been a bit of a chore lately. "How? Kinda hard to _hit_ them as is, what difference does a team make?"

Ronon shook his head. "Not what I'm thinking. Olim only attack if they've got ships. Roland, Presjan, Demetus and Ashima." Paying no heed to John's raised hand, Ronon continued. "Roland's hard and fights harder. Presjan and Ashima know tech, and Demetus is a sneaky bastard. They get on board and they'll win, _trust me._"

"Ronon." Daniel began. "I thought Ashima was seconded to Major Vega's team to replace Doctor Esposito for the next few weeks?"

Ronon coughed suddenly, and composed himself just as fast. "Yeah, but these are the people _I've_ chosen.' Ronon glared at Daniel. "How about we let her decide?"

John raised his hand and finally got Ronon's attention. "Whoa whoa, hold it Chewie. We let Ashima choose her team and everyone's gonna want to."

Daniel shrugged and looked at John blankly. "Your point?"

John lost the humor on his face and stared back at Daniel. "_My point…_ is soldiers need to be detached and used to following orders. You give them a choice and they'll just go with who they're familiar with."

"I still don't see your point."

Jon sighed and shook his head. "Team works best when you _don't_ know every last detail of the other person's life. You've got your mind on the mission, not if your flanker's worked things out with his ex-wife."

"Travelers don't divorce." Ronon muttered. "Least not often. They're very… _liberal."_

Daniel looked over at Ronon for the comment, but said nothing about it. "_Regardless, _I get the point. Just Ashima. We'll leave it up to her and tell her not to tell anyone."

Ronon rolled his eyes, but then looked across the bridge where someone was coming. _"Aw hell."_

Daniel popped his head up from his desk, and saw a nervous looking Rafaela open the door. "Am I interrupting?"

Daniel was satisfied with how things were at the moment, and he had a meeting to go to with Alrich regarding some of the Settler's attempts to decorate their rooms. "No, we're just finishing."

John gave Daniel a bemused look, but shrugged it off. "Yeah, we're just _peachy.'_

"What's up, Rafaela?"

The nervous looking woman smiled and motioned to Ronon. "I was actually looking for Ronon."

Both Daniel and John raised their eyebrows at the knowledge. Ronon shifted around for a moment but then nodded. "Yeah, sorry." He looked at John who was doing a poor job of hiding his smirk. "We're gonna test the VR trainers with some new stuff..."

Daniel kept a straight face as he said. "Arabian Nights is quite lovely I hear."

Rafaela remained unknowing of the tease as John hid his snort behind a cough. "_Cough_ yeah…" Seeing Ronon's death glare, John got up hurriedly. "I've gotta go, I promised Mila I'd show her golf today and…" He didn't finish as he quickly left the room.

Daniel just watched with a smile as Rafaela led Ronon out, the knowledge that the Satedan was in a blood rage only made things funnier.

* * *

"Chuck, could you load up a desert urban training program?"

Aleron watched as Chuck nodded and input the specifications. "Got it, you can plug into the matrix now, Trinity."

Alicia groaned and shook her head idly; Aleron watched her get into the VR trainer and show him how to put the neural links onto her head.

The VR training room looked almost like a morgue, beds tilted at steep angles for people to lie on while in the program, all of it hooked into Atlantis' computer that handled the extensive processing power needed. Aleron was reminded of his home world, and all the progenitor technology left over that gave them their livelihood.

A strange feeling of double senses, and the world changed around him. Aleron examined himself up and down, these VR trainers were similar to the own units his people used at a young age and he felt right at home in his simulated Olim Robes. As he looked over at Alicia though, he did a double take.

Alicia looked herself up and down as well, suddenly flying into an assault of Spanish cursing. "_Aye Hijo de puta! Maldito Chuck!"_

From the air around them, Chuck's voice called out. "_You rang?"_

Aleron stroked his chin pensitively, his smile ever so sly. "Earth battle armor seems quite… stylish."

Alicia growled and cursed Chuck's sense of humor. She was dressed in a – thankfully – neck high leather battle corset and a red miniskirt. She even had a sword strapped to her belt in a scabbard. The little virtual headset on her head was totally out of place though. "One more word and I'll gouge out your other eye you prissy Cyclops."

Aleron kept his face straight, and replied. "I… see."

* * *

"So as you can see, we've gotten the idea from our previous engagements that control over the gate is the most important thing. So…"

Ronon paid careful attention, but admittedly was bored. He and Rafaela had gone to one of the secondary mess halls for some privacy. She just wouldn't stop. "Uh huh."

Rafaela continued speaking; her food had gotten cold from her inability to stop explaining. "…with a little modifying, making it smaller and using the more efficient Traveler reactors instead of our own…"

"Uh huh."

"…we've been able to convert the MALPs we had left over into mobile turrets that can either be hand operated or automated for specific targets."

Ronon waited a full three seconds, staring at Rafaela who still smiled nervously at him. He swore he could feel people watching them and it annoyed him to no end. "Show me."

Rafaela made an O with her mouth and then looked down to her plate. "Uhh I haven't eaten yet."

Ronon checked his groan, and pulled out a large flatbread the Settlers had made at Sheppard's request. He casually dumped the contents of Rafaela's plate, a mix of greens and meat into it, then wrapped it up into a burrito. "Show me. We can eat on the way."

Rafaela was speechless, but then nodded as she accepted the makeshift burrito.

* * *

Aleron popped the clip on the FN-SCAR and loaded another; these explosive rounds were a bit delicate compared to the Olim version, but they worked just as well – at least in virtual reality. He'd had Chuck turn the heat down for his specific personal area so it wasn't so uncomfortable – Alicia on the other hand seemed quite content in full body armor in the middle of the high noon sun on what she'd explained was one of Earth's city streets.

The place looked rather… decrepit. Sands far and wide and buildings made of makeshift materials. If anything, this didn't look like the kind of place that would spawn a race worthy of the grand city of the progenitors. But Alicia had explained. This… _Iraq…_ was simply a nation state that threatened the fuel economy of the planet. She'd been half-joking, but every joke had truth in it.

Now after the training, using computer created characters as enemies and allies. Aleron felt he understood enough of the Earth style training to work with them. Alicia was surprised at how quickly he'd picked it up, but it wasn't anything complicated to him. A folded layer defense against the Shade was complicated, not following orders and taking cover.

On top of the roof of the commercial building they'd cleared, Aleron noticed Alicia sitting off to the side as he rechecked the area. She'd sat down near one of the edges, staring off into space. He made one final check of any potential hiding places and then waved off the simulated allied characters.

The simulation was strange; he couldn't feel Alicia as he typically did. Often she seemed… distraught. Much like Carter was. Sheppard rarely felt that way, and neither did Daniel. Carson sometimes seemed curiously absent inside his own mind, but it was Alicia and Carter who felt like more than one direction was being taken at the same time.

Carter hadn't truly understood what Aleron had meant. Even Alicia didn't really understand. It was beyond their comprehension and now he was left with two '_meretrices_' who were expecting him to assist them. Aquilina would be laughing till the sun went down.

He sat down next to Alicia who still stared out, scratching her upper lip with the back of her sleeve. Aleron didn't say anything, now merely curious and willing to show, but not tell.

Alicia finally sighed and bowed her head. "You know what I'd kill for?"

"Much, but what's on your mind?"

Alicia snickered at the blunt honesty. "A Big Mac."

"Mac?" Aleron furrowed his brow. "What is a Mac, and what makes a big one so special?"

Alicia started laughing out loud. Aleron didn't need to feel her to realize he'd said something ridiculous to her. Almost as ridiculous as what a 'Mac' was to him. "Oh forget it…"

Aleron grumbled softly. He understood now. Alicia missed her home. "Are there small Macs?" He turned to her, to which she did the same with a strange smile. "What about medium Macs? The best of the small and the big?"

"Ha-ha-ha!" Alicia laughed and covered her mouth's smile. Aleron didn't really know what to expect, but he'd come to rely on some foundations to keep his sanity among these primitive peoples. Alicia finally replied. "A… A Big Mac is a sandwich. It's three pieces of bread, some chopped lettuce, some tomato and… _special_ sauce along with two patties of cardboard and ground cow guts."

Aleron stared at Alicia, his blue eye widening. "I… see…" Alicia again laughed, and Aleron bowed his head. "Optimum est pati quod emendare non possis."

Now it was Alicia who furrowed her brow. "Huh?" She held up her hand. "Wait… Daniel's given me some classes…Say that again?"

Aleron obliged. "Optimum… est... pati… quod… emendare… non… possis."

Alicia thought about it and translated as she listened. "Uhh… Best… is… pati? Uhh... endure not possible?"

Aleron chuckled and shook his head. "Close. It is best to endure what one cannot change. Literally it means "Best is to suffer and endure what is not possible." He turned back to the burning cityscape around them. "The old language often gets… _lost_ in translation."

Alicia just chuckled and sighed. Aleron could tell that maybe he hadn't cheered her up, but at least she wasn't suffering alone.

* * *

Daniel looked across at Teyla, where she continued to give him _that _look. "Oh come on. I'm trying to show I'm no different than anyone else."

Teyla nodded pedantically as she watched Torren play with an old expedition tacvest. There was nothing dangerous in it and the way he enjoyed the Velcro kept him occupied. "I have said nothing."

"You don't _need_ to say _anything."_

Teyla smiled and snickered. "Then the message you receive must be from your own thoughts if I have to say nothing."

Daniel sighed and zipped up the Proteus Armor's first layer. "Sam's coming with me. We're just going to go quickly and make sure everything's okay. We'll be back before dinner time."

Teyla again smiled sweetly. "I was actually planning on having dinner with John. There are things we must discuss about Major Vega."

Daniel winced as he pulled the leg armor plates out of the locker designated "D. Jackson" and began to strap them on. "You didn't hurt her _that_ badly did you?"

Teyla shrugged, and then noticed Torren begin to dig his way out of the tacvest. "Nothing that will not heal – Her pride may take awhile though."

"Well, be careful." Daniel muttered. "Remember that we're not in Kansas anymore, things don't necessarily go by the rules."

Teyla's face lost its humor. "And are you supposed to be the man behind the curtain?"

Daniel lost the humor on _his_ face now. "Oh that's right. You've seen it."

* * *

Ronon flicked the safeties off of the large cannon type weapon; He was surprised that it was even better than Rafaela had explained. "I like."

Rafaela didn't seem scared at all that they were on _Lucy_ with a ground based Particle Cannon turret in her lab. "I thought you would. It's got two fire modes. One rapid fire for suppression, the batteries in the MALP gives you two thousand shots before needing a replacement, and the other mode is…"

Ronon found it and switched it, the four barrels of the quad cannon style weapon converged into a single point. "Boom?"

Rafaela smirked. "Boom. Only five hundred shots, but each one is equivalent to eight overcharge shots from their pistols. It's not the same as what they mount on their ships, but it's as close as we'll get in miniature."

Ronon was happy, _very_ happy. So much so that… "Anyway we can test it? Fly out and give it a few test fires?"

Rafaela pursed her lips. "We only have a few at the moment. We're using the MALPs for now but I think Sam wanted to build something a little more ergonomical."

Ronon really _really_ wanted to mess around with this thing. "What if we go to the mainland?" He tried to think like Sheppard, what would he do if this were Carter? "Uhh… we can take a snack. Maybe see how far into the sky we can shoot. See if we can hit a star or something."

Rafaela chuckled and shook her head. "If we can wait a few years maybe." She smiled and Ronon could see she was trying. What had he just agreed to?

* * *

**Remember to Subscribe to C2 Archive**


	5. Chapter 5

"Is this the return of Action-Jackson?" Sam smirked as she saw Daniel come down the stairs towards the Stargate. The Travelers had set up a tether system on the other end of the Stargate to the system Chuck had dubbed "Ringo Star" given the asteroid field ring around the deep red sun from where the planet used to be.

Daniel held up a hand in defense. "Hey, don't you start now."

"Teyla not that hot on you going?" Sam asked teasingly. She pulled her helmet off her belt and slung it over her head, ensuring her hair was enclosed as well. "I'm surprised you're making the trip to be honest."

Daniel nodded and shrugged. "Teyla understands, we need to make sure everyone feels acknowledged and welcome." He smirked as he pulled his own helmet on as well. "And you? I haven't seen you go through the gate ever since that wild goose chase you led everyone on."

Sam groaned softly and shook her head idly. "Don't _you_ start. I've been busy repurposing all the left over earth tech we have. It's a good beginner place for the Settlers to get a hold of computer systems so we don't risk the Lantean ones."

Daniel looked up to the control room where a bandana wearing traveler was at the controls. "Dial the gate! Then tell Roland we're coming!" He looked back to Sam. "Oh? What about the Traveler's technology? I'd think our Earth technology was pretty irreplaceable."

Sam nodded. "It is, but the Traveler systems are... _weird."_ Sam sighed and watched the gate begin to spin around. "Think of it like using a PC all your life and then suddenly switching to Mac."

Daniel turned his head to Sam and deadpanned. "Not starting that argument."

* * *

Roland watched the ancestral ring spin around and finally lock, the blue splash was always interesting to see. They'd tried tapping into the power of that unstable event horizon once – it didn't end well. So now he merely watched as two armored figures came though, both floating out quite comfortable in their airtight suits.

He keyed his com system on his wrist computer and waved to them. "Over here! On the left!"

The figured turned, they were floating away gently from the Stargate, right into a net the Travelers had set up quickly to allow movement. They got a hold and began to climb to where Roland stood on a makeshift platform made of blocks of carbon with a nickel top coating to allow magnet boots to stick.

The entire operation was going without a hitch. He was very proud of his people and even the Settlers hadn't done that bad. He still didn't let them use explosives but they were more than eager to help. There were several platforms all interconnected with tethers and a net to allow movement between them, and the Jumper was out collecting minerals using its beams.

Carter and Daniel came by now and used their magnetic boots to latch onto the platform. Daniel nodded to Roland. "Things look pretty good. I feel like I'm in an Escher painting."

Roland raised an eyebrow. "Huh? Escher? What's that?"

Sam smiled and looked around. "Stairways in a paradoxical configuration, I can show you when we get back to Atlantis."

Roland nodded and then keyed in his communications. "Alright, I've got to go supervise the next rock we're blowing but Ashima'll be here in a minute. She can walk you through anything you need."

"Thank you Roland." Daniel said.

Sam walked to the edge of the platform they were on and stared out; the asteroid field had been permeated by a red haze, little rocks and debris strewn all over. It was so calm compared to what she had expected. It was mesmerizing.

Daniel sidled up to her and poked her with his elbow. "Hey, you're not going to wake up you know?"

Sam chuckled and nodded. "Something Roland told me. 'The Synchronicity'. Apparently the Travelers…"

"Believe there's a moment in a person's life when they are one with the universe." Daniel finished. "I know, Nevas said he had his when he built his first Particle Cannon as a replacement for a damaged one when he was fifteen. When he saw the kind of destruction it could do, but at the same time hoe negligible it was against different kinds of stellar phenomenon he'd seen, he said he finally understood."

Sam's shoulders sagged in resignation. "Great and I was messing around with my dad's car back then. Thanks for reminding me how _different_ we are."

* * *

Alicia worked on her laptop in the mess hall. She had opened up Microsoft Word and just didn't know what to type. She'd never been great at expressing her feelings, probably why she remained a lone wolf so often she figured. Alicia liked privacy most of the time, but right now she needed noise, she needed smells of cooking and body odor and gods knew what else was in this place.

She looked down at the food she'd been served. The motley mix of Traveler style preserved foods and the healthy goodness of fresh foraged and grown vegetables from the hydroponics tower were enticing, but only for her health.

Right now she wanted grease, she wanted thick rich and oh-so-bad for you gravy and fries. She wanted ribs that were so soaked in marinades that they'd stick to her ribs and make her want to stay in the gym a week.

She just wanted a Big Mac.

"Hey."

Alicia looked up from her laptop with nothing on it and into Ronon's face. "Ronon. Hey."

Ronon shifted over and sat down across from her, a big plate of meats and big leafy vegetables towered over her simple plate. "Want to talk."

Alicia raised an eyebrow, both at Ronon's food as well as the comment. "Oh? What's wrong?"

Ronon furrowed his brow and shrugged. "Nothing. You look like you want company, there's a free chair."

"Huh?"

Ronon sighed. "You're lonely, I get that." Ronon began to shovel food into his mouth; Alicia wondered what he did wit all the calories. "Two ways to deal, you get used to it or you make friends." Ronon chewed and let Alicia sit with the comment. Alicia remained quiet, still wondering what exactly Ronon was on about. "Everyone gets lonely, Vega. Only way to solve it is friends." He swallowed and leaned forward. "There's a party next week. Alrich's daughter's getting married or something and it's gonna be big. You're coming."

Alicia froze, as far as she knew, Ronon had _just_ gone out with Rafaela to the mainland the night before. "Uhh… are you asking me out?"

"No." Ronon said authoritatively. "I'm the General in Charge of Atlantis's security and I'm giving advice to a subordinate. Teyla doesn't get it like I do, you don't need an asswhooping, you need to party."

"What!" Alicia straightened, now she was _really_ confused. "Did you talk to Aleron?"

Ronon snorted. "Ally's ten times lonelier than you, literally."

Alicia sat, completely agog with information overload. "Uhh…"

Ronon sighed and looked around, no one was within earshot. "I get it, you miss home. You miss _Earth._ You _all_ do." Ronon bowed his head. "I miss Sateda. Ten years and I _still _miss that place. I miss my food, I miss my rifle and I miss my people. But I'm not getting them back. There's a few hundred here but they're not _my_ people anymore.

"Running changed me. I'm not just a Satedan anymore, I'm more than that. Just like you're not just an Earther anymore. We're _Atlanteans."_

Alicia didn't know what to think, so she reacted. "That's easy for you to say. Atlantis isn't that _different._ The settlers, the Travelers…. They're not that _different_ from Sateda.' She quieted and leaned forward, her shirt brushing against her laptop. "Earth is _nothing _like this. You've _been_ to Earth. You _know_ what I'm talking about."

Ronon stared at Alicia, the major now defiant and holding her ground against Ronon. Ronon growled softly and took another bite of his food. "You're better than Earth."

Alicia's jaw trembled at the accusation, but she couldn't think of a good reply.

* * *

"So the Jumper sends the blocks down here, we tag them with RFIDs with information encoded, and the we fling it through the gate." Ashima finished explaining to Sam and Daniel. "We had a little issue with these space cow things but nothing serious."

Ashima continued forward, the mining operation was going smoothly and the little snafus had been easily rectified. She began to speak. "So we're about halfway to the needed…" She turned and noticed that both Sam and Daniel weren't with her; they were staring at Ashima in shock. "Uhh… my shadow's a Wraith?" She instantly winced and explained. "Sorry, just… what's wrong?"

Daniel moved forward and spoke in a grave tone. "Space cow? I haven't heard of this."

Ashima shrugged. "Nothing major, when we blew the first rock we found tunnels in them; these long squid cow things were inside. They use methane to propel themselves around in space. Reyna can tell you more; we sent one back with a big shipment."

Sam quickly began to spitfire questions. "Where are they? What do they look like? Are the hostile? Did you _kill_ them?"

Ashima raised her hands in defense .she'd done nothing wrong. "Whoa! No, we're not killing them. They like the heat so we used a few blocks of heated Iron as bait to get them to come out, then we shoo em away so when we blow the rock it doesn't kill any."

It was so strange, this was just a standard mining operation and both Daniel and Sam looked at her like she'd done some horrible atrocity.

* * *

John growled softly as he tried to release his hands from the little toy Mila had gotten him. It looked just like a Chinese finger trap, it felt just like a Chinese finger trap. but holy _crap,_ was it ever harder to get his index fingers out of! He struggled with it over his desk where he'd been going over the Traveler and Settler teams as well as mission parameters they'd be entailed with.

The door to his office flew open and Sam came barging in screaming. "Did you know!"

John shirked back at how angry Sam was. He tried to play off the toy on his hands and the fact that this was the first time they'd spoken since their fight. "Whoa! What are you talking about?"

"The Travelers! They found an alien lifeform in the asteroid field and didn't tell us!"

"No!" John defended. "Why the _hell_ would I know? I'm handling all this team stuff. I don't touch R&D."

"That's _exactly_ why you'd know! Your _teams_ are the ones doing it!"

John furrowed his brow. "_Recon _Teams, not the _mining_ teams! I didn't know!" Sam was still shaking, John could see the fury in her eyes and didn't want to get involved, but he knew that Sam was in her 'hyper-rage' moment and needed something to calm her down. "Samantha."

Using her full first name seemed to snap her out of it. Sam was breathing heavily, her chest heaving from the adrenaline rush. She looked at John and John realized that they were still fighting. Their issue hadn't been resolved and it was getting in the way of their professional relationship.

Sam shook her head and held her hand up. _"No."_ She turned away and then muttered. "Just… just don't get involved. I'll handle it."

John watched Sam walk out of the room, just as emotional as she was when she'd come in, but a different emotion. He looked down at this fingers that were still trapped and smiled ruefully at the odd irony of his situation.

* * *

Reyna looked around confusedly, what was going on?

The conference room was _packed._ Every last Traveler and Settler leader was here, along with Daniel, Teyla, Sam and Carson.

She found herself being questioned or rather, grilled. So she did what she always did, rely on the science.

"The life forms we found in the Asteroid Field we're calling Ringo Star – which was named by Chuck for those that don't know – are a non-sentient type of reptilian creature which has likely evolved in space. They utilize a system of insulated pouches inside them to store liquid oxygen which is in abundance in the field. They combine the liquid oxygen with hydrocarbons they find in the pockets of the rocks in order to warm the metal rich rocks where they make their nests as they hold the heat more efficiently. As far as what they eat, the direct sunlight warms the rocks enough on the inside to allow microbes and small organisms to survive and flourish in the asteroids which the creature then ingests through pores on its skin which act like miniature airlocks.

"It's nothing too complicated and we've seen this type of creature before in the Pegasus galaxy, they're non-sentient and react almost like moths." Reyna cleared her throat and rubbed her hands together. The Earthborn and Teyla complained about environmental damage to an alien life form so Reyna continued. "The asteroid field is more than large enough to continue to provide for them. I've made a projection based on the number of these creatures we've found, as well as the number of habitable rocks in the field for them. As long as we don't take more than our basic needs in metals, there will be more than enough left for these creatures to continue to survive for a very long time."

The Earthers still argued, but the Travelers and Settlers just shrugged like she did. It _wasn't_ a big issue.

* * *

Ashima hated all the attention she was getting recently. Not that she minded being popular, but rather it was the moments where she was singled out that peeved her. "So we have a choice?"

John and Ronon were behind John's desk, Ronon standing and John sitting. John explained. "It's only for you. You've got the technical capabilities that Major Vega's team is going to need, but at the same time… Ronon here thinks you'd do better with Roland's team along with Presjan and Demetus." John leaned back and shrugged. "Like I said, it's your choice, but Major Vega's team is the flagship. We find any ancient…" John motioned to Ashima with a half pedantic wave of his hand. "… or 'Ancestral' facilities or Olim or whatever else is in this galaxy, they'd be the ones to send out."

Ronon added. "Roland's team is number two. Mostly recon and backup but specifically, hostile tech encounters."

Ashima raised an eyebrow. "Hostile tech encounters?"

Ronon nodded. "You're all techs, but you can all fight. We fight the Olim on ships and you'll be front line."

Ashima shifted about, she didn't really know what to do now. There were two options, both appealing but in different ways. She loved finding new technology, but at the same time she _did_ want the chance to kick some Olim ass for what they'd done. She saw that a decision was needed, so she went with her gut. "Well… if it's my decision, then I'll take Roland's team."

John seemed shocked by her request, but Ronon smiled. "Great, don't tell anyone but Roland that we gave you this choice. We'll be handing out officer pins and ranks in a bit, but you'll be equivalent to an air force Captain. We're changing the ranking system to accommodate our needs, but you're second in command."

Ashima smiled, the Travelers didn't really have ranks in the same way the humans did. Experience counted more than a simple pin. Sheppard pulled a face and asked. "If you don't mind me asking, what made you decide?"

Ashima shrugged and explained. "Don't get me wrong, Vega's team is tempting, but I guess I'd kinda feel out of place. That's really more an Earth team." Ronon snorted softly, and Sheppard opened his eyes wide. Obviously they hadn't been expecting that answer.

* * *

Sam pulled the two armored gloves off her Proteus armor as she sat in the locker room. How did things come to this? She tugged off the left one, and ten pulled the right one off.

She'd seen the bodies of the aliens. They didn't look harmful, they resembled larvae but with a thick fibrous exoskeleton. They weren't a threat. She found herself questioning what she would have done if she were in command of the mining teams,

With sudden rage, Sam flung her gloves across the room and into another one; the heavy gloves dented the metal of the locker closest to the door, just as Daniel entered with a resigned look on this face. "Whoa!" Daniel looked at the glove, then down at Sam who was hunched over and angry looking. "Thanks for missing me."

Sam didn't reply – just shook her head and pumped her fists. "How could they not tell us? Nevas…Roland…Ashima…Rey…It's like the Travelers just decided to keep us out of the loop."

Daniel moved over and squatted in front of Sam. "It's not just that Sam – I talked to Alrich and most of the other council members. They don't see the problem." He held up his hand keeping Sam quiet. "Let me finish. They don't see the problem because to them, there _is_ no problem."

"I can't believe I've missed it until now, I guess I was just so used to democracy on Earth that I figured the people didn't have much of a voice. I was wrong." Daniel bit his lower lip and sighed. "We're not in charge anymore Sam. Atlantis belongs to the people, and we're a _minority."_

"But we're the ones with the most experience!" Sam rebutted. "We've _had_ these mining issues before; we can do it without butchering their ecosystem,"

Daniel nodded. "I know that, but _they_ don't, and if we want even a chance to work together properly, then we're going to have to accept that we're not the decision makers for the welfare of Atlantis anymore." Daniel gulped and finished. "We're the minority that nobody likes because we're so different. Travelers and Settlers are alright with each other, but because we're only eleven people and we've got so much 'power', people resent us. _We're_ not the racists, _they _are, but it's _our_ fault for trying to control everything _our_ style." Daniel scoffed softly. "I stopped and had to think about this. How often do we point out that we're different? We hardly even understand each other's idioms."

Sam ran her hand through her hair, a slight moisture of sweat sticking to her hand. "We're trying dammit. How the hell am I supposed to know a 'fumer' is someone who's acting drugged? 'The Synchronicity'? What about _our_ beliefs? What about the things _we_ left behind?" Sam's jaw trembled in emotional anger. "Do they _understand_ what we left behind? Atlantis _isn't_ our home, _Earth_ is what we grew up with and that's what we left behind!"

Daniel nodded softly and reached out to take Sam's hand. She took it and moments later found herself in a hug. Daniel knew what she'd left; he knew just what a monumental change it had been for the Earthers. He softly whispered. "_I know Sam, but we need to adapt, we need to stop being arrogant and condescending or else we're never going to fit in here."_

Sam simply remained silent, everything suddenly made sense. The Travelers and Settlers were used to Atlantis and the Pegasus way of life. Hoag's Object wasn't all _that_ different from Pegasus at the core of their lives, they still lived on their ships, and they still lived off the land and built their homes from simple materials.

_Earth_ was the odd one out, and as long as the Earthers kept considering themselves different, these deeply ingrained thoughts and beliefs would continue.

* * *

Alicia chewed on the gum like substance one last time and then spit it out over the railing. It flew out and quickly vanished into the airstream around Atlantis, the sun setting in the distance. "So back to normal?"

John sighed and shrugged as he stood next to her on the balcony in the gate room. "Not exactly, Rafaela's going to split her time between you guys and running R&D on Lucy until Radek gets better. Won't be that hard, mostly recon missions to whatever planets the Traveler Probes find, a few checkups on some Settlers who wanna find planets for themselves."

Alicia turned and raised an eyebrow. "They want to leave? Didn't they make a huge fuss over wanting to _stay_?"

John shrugged. "Politics. Some of them still aren't comfortable here. Something to do with standing on top of a bunch of metal floating on water."

Alicia snorted. "You'd think they'd realize it isn't going to sink anytime soon."

John nodded and sighed. "Yeah…" Alicia noted an odd hesitance to John's speech, almost as if he were having some very deep thoughts.

Alicia decided to see if she could distract him. "Hey."

"Yeah?"

"You wanna go to a wedding?"

John raised his eyebrows. "Uhh…"

Alicia chuckled, she'd succeeded. "Not _us_ silly, some settlers are gonna have a party next week for this big wedding thing. I don't wanna go alone. You in?"

John chuckled uncomfortably; Alicia could tell he was considering all the angles. "Uhh... well…"

"It's not a date." Alicia summed up. "Ronon told me to go and well… Drake's still stoned off his ass in the Hospital, Aleron won't get it and just bother me all night. I just don't wanna go alone." She sighed and then lowered her voice. "Look, I hope I'm not being too forward, but I know you and Carter have had problems."

John snorted, but he seemed mildly offended in his posture. "You and half the city."

Alicia gulped. "I'm not… _getting_ in the middle. But you _are_ my friend and I was hoping we could go. _As friends."_

Alicia could see that bringing up that old tension between them was making John uncomfortable. Alicia knew that John and Sam hadn't spoken in awhile, suddenly the frat regs made perfect sense. John said. "Well… Sounds like it might be fun."

"I'm hoping." Alicia smiled and gave John a gentle shove. "Haven't had much fun recently."

* * *

"We've got the crews running drills in the meantime." Larrin explained - Marks sat with his back to Larrin - a bottle of liquor on his desk, a few various pills lying about. She knew he'd been having trouble sleeping and the booze and pills helped. She watched carefully to make sure he didn't go overboard though.

Marks nodded and sighed. The small briefing room he'd taken residence in on Lucy made a nice place Larrin thought. It was safe, it was hidden, and nobody would bother him who wasn't looking for him. "I heard there were issues with the mining. What happened?"

Larrin shrugged and leaned back on the door jamb, she rarely ever got close to Marks anymore. "Found some aliens living there, killed a few by accident, moved the rest."

Marks kept quiet for a moment but then asked. "How many?"

"About thirty, once we figured out they liked heat it was easy to get them to move."

"You know… diamonds are one of the most sought after mineral on my world." Marks began; Larrin could smell the liquor from several feet away and knew one of those crazy earth analogies was coming. "Hard to find, harder to process. So some nations on Earth, they force people to mine, they tear the ground apart and kill anything that's living there. We call those 'blood diamonds'."

Larrin narrowed her eyes and stared into the back of Marks' head. "This isn't the same thing. We didn't kill those things on purpose."

"I _know_ that." Marks turned and Larrin could see his unshaven face, the beard starting to get a little bushy. "See that it doesn't happen. Once you get that cold, you lose focus on what's best."

Larrin hesitated, but then decided to go for broke. "We're _not_ Earthers. We've learned a lot and the next time we have to fight, we'll win, but don't pretend this is your own army."

Marks now spun in his chair to face Larrin, he wobbled side to side. "I know the Olim hurt you. They hurt _me _too. But once you become a monster, you never lose that." He narrowed his eyes. "Mercy is the one thing that separates us from them. We could annihilate them without a care, but what good does that do to us?"

Larrin stared back defiantly. She then said. "Maybe then what happened to us won't happen to anyone else."

Marks didn't reply, and Larrin walked away.

* * *

**End of Ringo Star.**

**Teaser for Lagoon**

**John Sheppard:** What? What is it?

**Aleron Centaurus:** _Monsters… _

**John Sheppard:** Coming from you that's not reassuring.

**Aleron Centaurus:** No. Not them.

**John Sheppard:** Huh? Who, what?

**Aleron Centaurus:** _You._

If you look back on many of the dialogues between characters, you'll find subtle digs at each other's cultures as they just talk normally. A perfect example would be when Radek sarcasitically explains EVA suits to Alrich even though it's light hearted.

This episode was interesting to write, but for the action fans, Lagoon is a SG-1 team style adventure with some interesting sci-fi twists in it Whuahahaha!

* * *

**Remember to Subscribe to C2 Archive**


End file.
